


A midnight call.

by the_final_checkmate



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Silence, Sleepy Cuddles, Too much fluff, alot of silence, hugs are very nice, i cant write to save my family but i do it anyway, silent bonding, they ened to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_checkmate/pseuds/the_final_checkmate
Summary: Wheeljack gets a request from Starscream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I'm bad at summaries. This is also a Secret Santa gift for Snozzlefrog. I did not edit this but .... c:

If there was something Wheeljack wasn’t expecting, it was a late call from Starscream. Well, late calls in general were always a thing that had been happening, but it was a while since his last call, and this was the first time he was asked to come so late into the night. Well, it wasn’t as if he had better things to do anyway. He’d either be inside his lab tinkering about with his toys or getting a drink at Maccadam’s. Nothing too urgent anyway.

Even so, it made him curious and concerned why Starscream would request his presence so late at night. It really didn’t help that he could hear the hesitance in the seeker’s voice when he received the message earlier. It was as if he was expecting to have his request/demand refused. It was just so suspicious. Wheeljack agreed anyway to go. He wanted to trust Starscream anyway. It had to be something important he was told to, “come alone”.

Making his way up the stairs to Starscream’s room, the scientist couldn’t help but think about all the things that could go down during this private meeting of theirs. Well, there was the fantasy that he could confess his undying love for him which would never happen. But maybe Starscream was injured or something. It wouldn’t be the first time he accidentally hurt himself.

Before he knew it, Wheeljack found himself outside the seeker’s room where he was requested to meet. For a few silent moments, he stood still outside before knocking a few times. At first, there was no reply, but after a few silent moments, the door slowly creaked open before Starscream’s head peaked out.

“You actually showed up.” Starscream’s voice had a certain gentleness and appreciation Wheeljack thought he’d never hear despite the natural bitterness in his tone,

“I did say I’d come. “ Wheeljack said quietly before approaching Starscream, making sure to look at his face.

An uncomfortable silence settled in as the two stared at each other, not quite knowing what to say.

Starscream was the first to speak.

“Don’t just stand there,” he said quietly, “come in.”

As the seeker said those last words, he disappeared into his room, leaving the door open, and leaving Wheeljack even more confused than before. He didn’t even make an extravagant speech or waved his arms around like he’d usually do _He didn’t even welcome him in properly._ Maybe something was wrong.

Then again, when did Wheeljack ever need permission to enter?

However, the scientist could hear Starscream’s quiet through the door. He narrowed his optics, almost trying to eavesdrop on what he was saying. Again, he was speaking to himself.  At least that was normal, for him at least. He could make out a, “What do I do now?” before he heard him say something like, “-bad idea, why do I trust you?”

Stepping inside the room, Wheeljack closed the door behind him. His optics widened at Starscream for a moment before he moved towards him. Before he could react, the seeker suddenly turned towards him, staring at him wide eyed as his wings twitched involuntarily.

“Follow me.” Again, Starscream started walking again, and Wheeljack silently followed, observing his movements “were you busy?” he asked quietly as he motioned the scientist to sit on the couch,

“Not really. Was probably going to drop by Maccadam’s.”

“Oh.” Starscream’s voice drifted off for a moment before speaking even more quietly, “I have high grade.” He paused again, “expensive high grade. Nothing cheap.”

Before Wheeljack could protest, Starscream already brought him a cube of  high grade, as if it was already prepared in advance. Sitting in front of him, Starscream sighed, and took a sip, his optics flickering almost. Occasionally, the seeker would almost sigh and ex vent tiredly as he stared at his cube.

For a while, the two bots drank in silence. Wheeljack didn’t take his eyes off Starscream though. His were hanging down and it almost seemed like he hadn’t gotten recharge in a while. He watched the seeker place the barely touched cube on the ground before he began to rub his helm.

“Starscream,” he said quietly, “when was the last time you refueled?”

At that question, Starscream flinched. He opened his mouth, most likely to lash out and say something offensive. However, nothing came out. Instead, he closed his mouth for a few moments and offlined his optics,

“I can’t remember.”

Hearing those three words, Wheeljack let out a sigh as he slowly stood up. Before Starscream realized it, he found the scientist sitting right beside him. Instantly, his face heated up, feeling more and more nervous before realizing that a cube of energon was held in front of him,

“Here, drink.” The seeker glanced at Wheeljack for a moment before staring at the energon cube,

“Do you always carry around energon like this?” Starscream asked quietly as he slowly sipped the fuel,

“Yeah,”  Wheeljack muttered quietly, “I can forget to refuel when I’m working in my lab. So I just...” he offlined his optics for a few moments before watching the seeker drink silently, “this isn’t why you asked me to come here is it?”

Again, Starscream twitched again, before looking down at the half empty cube. Turning to glance at Wheeljack, he let out a sgih before averting his gaze,  “I just....” his voice trailed off as he took another sip, almost at a lost, unsure what to say to the other bot. However, Wheeljack  waited patiently for a proper answer. Fidgeting nervously, he finally sighed before looking the opposite direction,

“I was just.... lonely.”

A feeling of weakness and humiliation filled his spark as Starscream tried to down whatever was in the cube before completely turning his body away from his guest. His wings trembled, and he refused to be seen as his lips trembled. He was already regretting those words. He had to salvage this somehow. His optics remained offline, trying to think of something to say or do before-

“May I?” hearing Wheeljack’s voice, Starscream slowly turned around, noticing his hand reaching out almost. For a moment, he thought he was going to touch or grab him. However, he seemed to be waiting. Staring into his blue optics, Starscream sighed, and nodded silently before he felt his gentle touch.

Instantly, his whole frame relaxed, and the seeker did his best not to lean into the gentle hand that was rubbing his shoulder gently. His engines purred slightly before he was pulled even closer into Wheeljack’s chassis,

“You can, call me anytime.” Looking up at Wheeljack quietly, Starscream could almost hear the hesitation in his voice as he gently rubbed his back, making sure not to brush his wings accidentally, “I... I trust you.”

Starscream felt Wheeljack’s embrace tighten a little as his spark raced. Unable to speak, he simply wrapped his arms around him and rested his face against him quietly, his wings comfortably resting as he offlined his optics. The silence was almost comforting as he rested in the mech’s embrace. He almost wanted to recharge like this; in Wheeljack’s hold. It was something he (denied) dreaming about. Feeling himself drifting slightly, he leaned in completely feeling more and more tired before he heard a few more words,

“You don’t have to be alone.”

With that, Starscream drifted off to sleep. It had been the first time he had recharged in so long.

At least he felt safe.

He was safe now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my awkward children and I just want Starscream and Wheeljack to cuddle 24-7.


End file.
